Blade: OneShot
by AA Dragon
Summary: Crossover with Blade: Playing Dead book with vampires in general. Read the note inside please after finishing. Enjoy : . My second posted story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ShadowSneak character and the story.


[Unknown P.O.V.]

It was dusk. The street lights were on but most had been broken or were dimmed beyond usefullness. But that was okay; I didn't need them anyway. The sun had just gone down but the air surrounding the place had a dangerous feel to it. That was okay too; I lived for danger. Some would say I am the definition of danger. Well, they would if those people had lived long enough past meeting me. This was the bad part of town; the place where only people who make trouble lurk. Also, my hunting ground. Know why? Heh, I guess I can tell you. You couldn't get away if you prove to be distrustful and not capable to know my secret. Well, here goes: I'm a vampire and I hunt humans. As simple as that. Of course not just any humans. I have preferences. I usually feed off the bad apples. You know thugs, drug dealers; the works. The young ones though. I'm not known for putting my mouth on the neck of an old geezer. I mean, I might be older than I look but I still think a little bit like how I look. Anyway, if the criminal is well enough known then I drop the corpse off at the local jail. The 'officials' can be so useless sometimes. I move around a lot because the cops get a bit nosy after the fifth or so body I give them. Humpf...ungrateful humans. One time, I got caught by the persistent bastards after they chased me across ten counties. [Author: And yes, I meant 'counties' not 'countries'. I rarely spell words incorrectly] Don't ask me how they linked the killings to me but they must be better than I have ever given credit.

Moving on. Tonight was my hunting night before I split this town. I am currently sitting atop a building overlooking some kind of big sidewalk. There was an alley that connected the street to the main part of town. It was deserted except for a lone kid walking through the alley towards me. Mmm...not much of a meal but looks good, though he doesn't seem like much of a criminal. Might be a pick-pocket but I only say that because he looks like he just stole a wallet or something. Oh, never mind, he did just steal a wallet. I see the bulgy outline of it in his jacket. Hmm...seems a bit jumpy. Oh, no wonder, he's being followed. Three behind him, hiding and two that came in front of him. Interesting; it is a _girl_ gang. Never seen one of those before. This should be amusing to see the outcome of this confrontation. Or if it turns into a fight; who wins.

Okay, so they got the boy cornered and appear to be talking to him about if he has anything. Pffft, thugs mugging other thugs. Now that is what you call pathetic. Oh, okay, now they got the kid on the ground and are kicking him. Wow...girls beating up a guy. What did I step into, the Twilight Zone? Wait, what are they doing now? My pupils narrowed into slits, like those of a cat. I assessed their positions and knew immediately what they were going to do to the boy. Not on my watch they don't. I might not have a heart or soul, but I sure as hell have a conscience. No one should have that done to them.

Without another thought, I swiftly leapt down from my perch and landed in a crouch in the middle of the circle of girls. They skittered back a couple of steps at my entrance. I rose slowly, turning to face who I assumed was the leader since she was the only one who had not joined in on the beating. I shifted into a slack fighting stance to show her that I had not just dropped in on accident. No need to reveal what I was yet though. I'll just play with them for a bit. I heard the boy stir and groan in pain behind me. I smiled maliciously to show my teeth. I could just tell that they would be very bloody by the end of the night. I let out a small chuckle in excitement. This is going to be fun.

* * *

[Blade's P.O.V.]

Trixi and her gang of trolls had me on the ground. They had beaten me up and took the wallets that I stole. When I tried to get up and run, they threw me back down and started pulling at my clothes. Oh no, they were going to do _that_. I struggled to no avail. They had me. Four of them grabbed hold of my limbs and started to spread them apart. Suddenly, they released me and backed up forming a circle around me. What was going on? I cracked open an eye to see a figure standing in front of me. From the back, it looked like a boy only one or two years older then me. The shoulders were lean but clearly muscled and the arms looked strong enough to punch a good sized hole in a wall. The legs looked no weaker; in fact they appeared to contain enough power to kick a full grown man on his butt. Now, I'm not saying the kid's limbs were buff or anything. No, I'm just saying that the way the boy was holding himself told me that he could do all those things. Unfortunately, I could not get a good view of his face with it being obscured by a hood and unnaturaly thick shadows. Trixi and her gang were knocked out of their momentary stupor when the figure spoke.

"What do you _ladies_ think you are doing to this poor boy? 'Cause I know it was not going to be pleasant."

Oh, god. The 'boy' was a girl. Something must be wrong with my eyes. It was like those Greek myths where the creature had the body of one animal and the head of another. Except in this case, the person had the body build of a guy and the voice and probably head of a girl. Actually, even the voice was deceiving. It was so rough that only the slight higher pitch of a girl's voice breaking through told me that it was, in fact, female. But enough of that now, Trixi was looking like she wanted to charge at the intruder.

"What are _we_ doing? What are _you_ doing? This is our turf and the kid has nothing to do with you. So, you can just walk away." Trixi paused before adding, "Or would you like my friends and me to do to you what we're going to do to the kid? Your choice."

"It's 'me and my friends' not 'my friends and me'. Seriously, you were using it in the predicate. You couldn't tell just from sound that it was wrong? Jeeze, where were you educated...clown school?" The girl let out a low, mocking laugh.

I could tell that Trixi and her trolls were insulted and prepared to strike at the next word that the girl said or at the next move that the girl made. Of course, as if reading my mind, she stuck her tongue out and threw Trixi a couple of rasberries. Oh, boy. Way to get her mad. Ugh...I shouldn't of tried to move my head. Now my ears are ringing. They really got me good. While I was trying to clear my buzzing head, Trixi had given out a silent order to one of the others. A red-headed troll side-stepped into the girl's blindspot and jumped.

It didn't work.

The girl moved. Don't ask me how or when, but the girl disappeared the moment the troll's feet left the ground. And then, the girl reappeared out of nowhere and knocked the troll senseless with a quick blow to the head. ShadowSneak, that's what I'm gonna call the girl, cause she sneaks around like a shadow. Anyway, ShadowSneak hit the red-head once and the troll was down for the count. At that same moment, two of the other trolls decided to take their chance against the intruder by ganging up on her and attacking from both sides, while another tried to escape through the commotion. Not a single one of the three got far. The two who were stupid enough to attack the obviously undefeatable girl were intercepted in midstep and thrown backwards. I couldn't even see what exactly happened to them. That was how fast it happened. The slightly smarter, fleeing troll dared to look back only to run face-first into ShadowSneak's chest. Ouch...that had to hurt. ShadowSneak didn't even budge as the full weight of the troll slammed into her. She smirked as the other girl fell, dazed, at her feet. As for Trix and the only other troll left standing...well, how do I put this? They both looked like deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Frozen, and unblinking. Mouths gaped open in shock.

I don't blame them either. If I were in their shoes, I would be doing the same thing. The funny part was that both of the frightened trolls were holding knives at the ready but had probably forgotten about them. ShadowSneak seemed to be unarmed but as far as I've seen, she doesn't need to be armed to take someone out or intimidate them. I thought I had fully figured out the situation but what happened next really spooked me.

In fact, I became extremely scared for my life.

* * *

[ShadowSneak's P.O.V.]

Haha...this was so much fun. I always get a good kick when freaking out humans, especially criminals. They think they are so much better than every one else because they're part of a gang and they have dangerous weapons like guns and knives. Think again, is what I tell them. Guns and other so called 'dangerous' weapons couldn't hurt me even if I wanted them to hurt me. And this gang of little girl's is no different. The kid remained silent and unmoving through the whole thing. That kind of surprised me. I figured he would've run off by now in fear or something. Nope, he's still there just staring at the back of my head. Oh well, I think it might be time to feed now. Two out like a couple of lights, one dazed in front of me, and two 'stone statues' just standing there. Hmm...I'll start with the this one on the ground. Oh, just in case the others try and make another run for it I'm going to set up some shadow walls to block the exits. Heh, bet you didn't know I could control shadows at will. Vampire power. And not to boast or anything, but it's pretty cool what I can do with it. Alright, that's done. Now for my meal.

I grabbed the teen by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her to her feet. I shook the girl awake and made sure that she understood what was going on. It's just no fun to eat someone who is asleep and doesn't even know what's happening. Besides, I love it when they struggle. Their blood gets a lot sweeter with adrenaline and fear. I placed my left hand on her jaw and turned her head in a way where I could still get full access to her neck while she could have some view of my face. I found a nice throbbing, blue vein. Making sure the teen could see, I opened my mouth and let my fangs fall from their place in my gumbs. I shifted my eyes from their natural cool blue to a gleaming, bright red. My victim noticed, finally. She let out a gasp and began to struggle uselessly like I knew she would. Smirking wildy, I bent my head towards her neck and drew faint lazy lines across her skin with my razor-sharp fangs; teezing my prey. When I decided she was good and scared, I bit her. Not soft and slow like in those vampire-romance films, and not gory and flesh-shredding like in the horror movies. Just quick and sharp, like a striking cobra.

Mmm...not bad for a gang member this young. Tastes like a B+ or something, I don't know. Never paid much attention to the different types. Just whether it was good or bad. While I drank, the leader and another one made a dash for what they thought was a way out. They got smacked real good in the face with my shadow wall. Heh...losers. The boy was definitely scared now, but hasn't tried running yet. Smart kid. Still not sure if I'm going to eat him too or let him go. I'll figure it out later, not like he's going anywhere fast. For now, I drink.

* * *

[Blade's P.O.V.]

I don't believe it. I really don't.

ShadowSneak is drinking one of the troll's _blood_. She bit the girl on the neck and is now swallowing the blood like I would milk. This is unreal. This has to be some kind of joke. Okay, okay...I have to calm down and think this through. Obviously, ShadowSneak isn't human. What so far has happened that points toward that fact? Come on, think. Okay, one, she came out of nowhere. Two, when she was avoiding attacks and sneaking up on the trolls, I couldn't even see the movement. So, unbelievable speed and I can't forget about the strength she possesses. She was able to knock out that other girl with just one punch. _Human_ girls are not that strong. Heck, girls in general aren't that strong. Three, she somehow put a kind of invisible barrier up to block the alley entrances but the shadows are so thick I can't see even an outline of it. So, if ShadowSneak's not human then what non-human do these aspects describe. Hmm...I think I'm missing something. I need one more hard fact that shows exactly what she is. But then again, this could still be fake, not real. All I can do is watch and see.

Here's my chance to confirm my theory. ShadowSneak's done with the first troll she grabbed. Oh no, this really isn't a joke or trick. ShadowSneak _killed_ the troll. How do I know? Well, the girl's just laying there, pale as a ghost, not moving and as far as I can tell; not breathing. She's dead all right. ShadowSneak...is the real deal; a cold killer. Know why I say that? I'll tell you why. ShadowSneak just killed a girl by drinking her blood and is now looking at the corpse of the troll and _smiling_. Smiling like she just saw a cute little puppy or something. Smiling like she didn't just kill another human. Actually, I can't even say that. I'm still not sure what ShadowSneak is. All I do know is; my life is in danger with her around. Oh yeah, here's another thing I know. I have no way of defending myself if ShadowSneak sets her sights on me. No knife; no nothing. Ain't that peachy? Well, I'll tell you right now that it's not.

Oh, I'm screwed. She's turned to face me with that same creepy and innocent smile on her face.

And now she's walking toward me, still smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Alright, this is not the end. I will finish this one-shot if I can get 6 separate reviews from 6 different reviewers saying that you want me to continue it. Got that? 6. If I don't get 6 after one month, I will remove it and post it some other time and try to get the reviews then. Okay, that's all I wanted to say. Also, this author's note will be removed either when I get 6 reviews or will be removed along with the story after one month. Tick-Tock. :)**


End file.
